Fen (Earth-616)
. In at least one account, Leonard McKenzie was left behind by his crew and Fen rescued him. Although the people of Atlantis were outraged by this, Fen kept Leonard in their undersea world to heal his broken leg and their relationship blossomed while Emperor Thakorr was away. However, public opinion soured even more when another expedition began blasting the ice above their kingdom again. Thakorr returned, furious to find a surface man and his daughter in a relationship and demanded that Leonard leave. Fen then helped Leonard to the ship and they soon left the area. When it was discovered that Fen was pregnant, the birth was a success and Namor was born. However, Thakorr decided that Fen and young Namor needed to go into exile for the next ten years until the baby grew up to be a boy and could be raised to be the next heir to the Atlantean throne . However it would appear that this exile might not have happened, or been as long as originally decreed. It was also later revealed that Fen had a certain amount of shame about her son's half-breed nature . Despite this, Fen saw that Namor was raised to in the model of his royal heritage, and tough him about Atlantean history. When they witnessed Thakorr exiling the scientist Vyrra, Fen explained to young Namor that cloning was outlawed in Atlantis after a clone massacre generations earlier known in Atlantean history as "Night of the Long Spears" . She also nurtured Namor's interest in becoming a member of the Tri-Team . As Namor began to grow, Fen soon realized that due to her son's hybrid nature he had abilities that put him beyond normal Atlanteans. Such as the night that Namor was trapped above the Antarctic ice for over 24 hours, Fen discovered that her boy could breath above the surface , his super-human strength when after Fen was trapped under a ship mast , and when Namor suddenly grew wings from his feet that allowed him to prevent himself and his mother from falling into an icy ravine . By this time, the people of Atlantis had migrated to a new home near the Pacific Northwest. However, they soon found their new home was over a patch of oil, which was slowly seeping into their realm from the cracks in the ground. When Namor began romancing surface girl Sandy Pierce, Fen encouraged the relationship, consenting to allow Namor to bring Sandy to his cousins birthday . 1930s By the 1930s, Namor's relationship with Sandy was growing into a business deal with her father Henry Pierce who had convinced Namor to allow them to dig the oil that was sitting under Atlantis. Fen was present when her father Thakorr met with Henry and brokered a deal to drill for the oil . However, relations soon broke down and after a mutiny by Namor's cousin Beemer led to the drilling platform being destroyed, their home was heavily polluted by the spilling oil, leading Fen and her people to once more return to their original home located in the South Pole . It was here that young Namor had his first clash with the Nazis, taking down a Nazi fighter plane even though he was not entirely sure what it was. Proud of her son's victory, Fen took the downed planes tail-fin and presented it to him as a trophy . Later when stocks of walrus and seals became scarce in the area the people of Atlantis feared over possible starvation. During this time, Namor came with a story of his encounter of the Ice King. However, Fen dismissed the Ice King as nothing more as a figment of Namor's imagination. Namor, however, with the aid of the Ice King helped save his people by finding a new supply of food . Soon after this, when Namor returned home with the corpses of two surface divers whom he killed, Fen commended Namor for his deeds, even though Namor felt shame. She would tell her son that he would be the vessel of revenge against the surface world in Atlantis' name . Soon Namor would be sent to wage war against the surface world . 1940s Fen soon began getting involved in Namor's affairs, and shortly after his kidnapping of surface woman Lynne Harris deemed the woman the ideal mate for Namor and demanded that they marry. After Namor recaptured her and brought her back to Atlantis, Fen cared for the woman until Lynne was forced to undergo surgery that transformed her into an amphibian . However, when this plan ultimately failed, Fen encouraged her son to go out and begin adventuring once more . Following a Nazi attack on Atlantis , Thakorr was gravely injured and Fen convinced the people of Atlantis to take Namor on as their new emperor until Thakorr's recovery . Later, Namor ended up forcing Lynne Harris and her male companion Luther Robinson forced back to Atlantis, where Lynne was maid Fen's personal servant until they once more escaped captivity . When Namor began rallying other undersea races to launch an attack on the surface world, Fen encouraged Namor's decision, even though it ultimately ended in failure . During one of Namor's more lengthy absences from Atlantis, his uncle Daka took over the Atlantean throne and had Fen and all of Namor's supporters locked away. When Namor returned to Atlantis, he freed his mother and the other captors and led them in a successful rebellion that saw Daka ousted from power . Later, Fen had begun growing sympathetic toward the victims of World War II and convinced Namor to assist the people of France get a leg up on liberating their country from Nazi rule . However, this sympathy appeared to be short lived as Fen was soon tricked by the Nazis when they captured the Human Torch and amplified his powers and used the android to attack Atlantis. This convinced Fen to allow the Nazis to occupy Atlantis . However, unknown to Fen the Nazis were using her people to conduct horrific experiments on the people of Atlantis and create an army of Human Torch androids dubbed the Firebrand Squadron. However, Namor and Captain America were able to show Fen the errors of her ways . After the heroes freed the Human Torch and destroyed the Firebrand Squadron, Fen was about to have the captured Nazi's executed, however Namor stood up to her and ordered the Nazis turned over to the American military to face War Crimes trials at a later date . The Nazis soon returned to menace Atlantis again, this time under the command of Commander Kornstalk who attempted to poison the people of Atlantis by flooding their realm with copper. Although Namor went to stop Kornstalk alone, Fen led an army of Atlanteans to help, preventing Kornstalk from murdering her son . Namor was then absent from Atlantis for the remainder of the war and during his absence, Thakorr recovered from his injuries and regained his throne. Confused after his long recovering Thakorr was then easily convinced by Byrrah and Warlord Krang to exile Namor. Fen convinced her son to leave to find his own place in the world until Thakorr came to his senses . | Powers = Fen possesses the typical attributes of Homo mermanus: gills to enable her to extract oxygen from the water, superhuman physiology to enable her to survive the extreme water pressure changes beneath the sea, blood circulation enabling her to withstand freezing temperatures, and specially developed vision which is a more sensitive than a human being's to the green portion of the spectrum and thus enables her to see in the murky depths. Fen can swim through water at a maximum speed of about 35 miles per hour for several hours before tiring. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal Atlantean (homo mermanus) female with little regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Atlantean submarines. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:Crown Heirs Category:McKenzie Family Category:Atlanteans